


The Wind Which Weaves Our Threads

by spicyoftheearth



Series: Skyward Sword - The Wind Which Weaves Our Threads [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: During Canon, F/M, OC/Canon, Pre-Canon, Pre-Skyward Sword, please be nice to me, skyward sword oc/canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-10-13 04:54:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17481581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicyoftheearth/pseuds/spicyoftheearth
Summary: At Skyloft Academy, Junko struggles with her feelings for her best friend Groose in the days before the Wing Ceremony. Can Junko keep it together long enough to make it past Qualifications? Or will she falter under pressure...and her feelings?





	1. A Tie

**Author's Note:**

> ***  
> I'm just trying to finish a 5-year old fic tbh I just want to finish a story for once in my life.................

   Two Loftwings raced in near unison towards an imaginary goal. The Loftwings each carried a single rider. Each banking to the left and right to take the lead. The dark blue Loftwing descended down in an effort to quicken its pace. It was a success, he took the lead! His rider, a red-head with a ridiculously tall pompadour confidently smirked as he looked back to his opponent, a girl with sable hair tied in a half-ponytail, who smirked right back. Her caramel-orange Loftwing took advantage of this moment to overtake his leading position. She veered her bird around the boy’s open right side and commanded her mount to hasten ahead of him. The pony-tailed girl couldn't help herself and began laughing as she took the lead. Suddenly her view was obscured by the opponent loftwing. He cut her off for a moment to take over first place. The girl was stunned for a split second, then regaining her composure, she cracked at her reigns and caught up to the dark blue loftwing.

   The two of them now neck and neck, it would be a very close end to the race. The dark-haired girl lowered her body to her loftwing as they started to take a nosedive, greatly increasing aerodynamics. She picked up much more speed. Unfortunately her competition had the same idea, as he began nosediving adjacent to her, his pompadour whipping in the gust.

   The riders were approaching their homeland of Skyloft with great speed. They were headed for the south end of Skyloft, the Plaza. Each racer was restless to take their leap of victory. At last they were right above the landing area! Near simultaneously did these two dismount from their steeds, ending in a fumble on to the stonework below. Both paused to catch their breath while lying on the plaza ground.

      “I TOTALLY beat you again-Junko-!” Groose forced the words through his shortness of breath.

      “No Groose, you didn’t,” Junko paused and breathed “We were…tied again.”

      “That can’t be…right. I was…so winning.”

      “Maybe we need someone to…keep track of…who wins next time…”

      “Yeah” Groose agreed.

 

   The two of them caught their breaths moments later. Not a second after though, did they both start giggling like idiots at the fact that neither of them bested the other. Soon enough, the two stood up and walked back to their school, The Knight Academy. Junko folded her arms behind her as Groose raised his behind his head in response.

       “Tomorrow I’ll win for sure” he proposed.

      “We’ll see about that.” Junko replied, subtly issuing the challenge further.

      “Let’s get one of my guys to judge who wins!” Groose beamed, showing a smile.

      “Nuh-uh, you’ll just make them insist that you won. I know what will happen, you’ll threaten them with a pounding before we start. Get Pipit to do it!” Junko insisted as she crossed her arms.

      “Jeez, no fun.” Groose snorted.

      “You know I don’t put up with cheating, Groose!” she affirmed, lowering her brows.

      “Yeah yeah I know. It’s just the face you make when you’ve been pranked is hilarious!” Groose darted ahead to avoid a punch on the shoulder from Junko. She ran right after him to deliver said punch. He made it to the academy doors before her and hurried inside. Groose held the doors shut to provoke her anger further. Through shouts and laughter Junko pounded on the entrance, hearing him howl with laughter as well.

   She remembered the shortcut to the upper floor’s entrance was just a sprint and a leap away. She guessed that Groose would remain there holding the doors as she snuck upstairs. Behind her was a stack of crates piling up to a pillar one could use to hop across to the upper platform. Junko turned around and ran directly at the crates, using a wall climbing technique taught to all students in order to quickly scale walls. One-two step and grab! Junko latched on the edge of the crates and pulled herself to the top. She easily leapt across the gap and landed on the other side. Junko sprinted to the doors, jerked the right door open, and ran across the hallway to the stairs. Halfway down, she looked out to the downstairs hallway and saw no silly red pompadour. Groose had figured her plan out after all. Junko bee-lined directly to his room and jiggled the door handle. Locked. Junko pressed her ear to the door and listened. Although muffled, she could hear his laughter. Groose was obviously relishing in the fact he got away from Junko’s “fury”.

   Knowing Groose could hear her, she shouted “I’ll get you next time, I swear! You won’t be able to run away either!” Junko’s agitation caused Groose to laugh even louder.

   Smiling to herself, satisfied with the day’s events, she walked back up the stairs and went to her room that she shared with her classmate Karane, who was sitting in the center of the room on a cat-shaped cushion reading. She looked up and smiled. Karane marked her place in the book and set it down and stood up to greet Junko.

      “Hey! How’d your little race go?” She went straight to the point.

       “We tied…again. I don’t know how that keeps happening.” Junko sat down opposite of where Karane was sitting and shuffled her boots off. She crossed her legs to get comfortable.

      “I’m sure you’ll beat that dummy soon! He may work hard but he gets distracted pretty easily!” Karane sat down in her original spot as well. “Tea?” she already started pouring into the cup near Junko. “I hear the commotion downstairs. Sounded kinda like he’s teasing you again.” The teapot clanked as Karane set it down between them.

      “Doesn’t he always?” Junko chuckled, remembering another time they playfully competed.

      “Are you going to race again anytime soon?” Karane refilled her tea cup.

      “Tomorrow actually. When we tie, we agreed that there would be a rematch the following morning. And if we tie again, we try the next week” she held the cup inches from away from her face.

      “He’s so stubborn about winning. I don’t know why it’s so important to him.” She picked up her book and opened back to where she had left off.

      “It’s kind of fun actually.” Junko gulped down all the tea in the cup.

      “Getting to spend time with him, you mean?” Karane’s eyes narrows as she downed her drink.

      “Wh-well…Yeah.” She put the cup down on the table in front of her.

 

   Junko wondered if she would win the race against Groose tomorrow.


	2. Netting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junko and Groose have their race!  
> ***

   The lesson for the day had ended at the Knight Academy, and it’s students rushed out as quick as they could. Instructor Owlan’s protests against running out of class once again went unheard. Junko was first out of the doors. Groose and his friends caught up to Junko, and approached her on both her right and left sides with smirks on their faces.

      “Can I help you two?” Junko questioned, turning her head at the boys on either side of her.

      “You remember what today is right?” Cawlin spouted

      Strich continued “Your rematch with Groose!”

      “You think I’d forget about that?” She demanded.

      “Hey you two, lay offa her!” Ordered Groose. Cawlin and Strich instantly stepped back a few feet away from them. Strich and Cawlin lagged behind to listen to their conversation.

      “So here’s the deal, I did a lot of thinking last night, and I want to know who really is the better loftwing racer. In other words, this might be the last time that we compete.”

Junko’s eyes shot wide open

      “Wait are you kidding?! I thought you loved these races! I’m so confused!” she protested

      “I mean, I do but…” Groose scratched the back of his head “the qualification races are coming up in a few  days, and we have to focus on that, right?”

      “Ah...that is true. I guess we gotta quit goofing off for a while.”

      Groose smirked “Until after the winner is Knighted!”  
The notion of racing again soon made Junko smile.

      “Don’t worry Jun, once I’m a knight, we can race all we want. And I guarantee, I’ll win every time!” Groose puffed out his chest in pride.

      Junko smirked “You’ll have to catch up to me before I reach the finish line first!” She raised her fist and lightly rapped the red-head on his shoulder. The group made their way towards the plaza.

  


   All of the students of the academy were gathered at the edge of Skyloft’s plaza in preparation for the ultimate race between Junko and Groose. Groose asked Pipit to referee the race after Junko’s complaint the day before. Pipit stood eager at the starting line to see the race begin. For the past month, the races between Junko and Groose had become a popular topic among the students. One week, Junko would hold the most wins, and the next, Groose would take the lead. The competition varying week by week was thrilling to gossip about. It made the students a lot less nervous about their qualifications. If anything, it gave everyone else the motivation they needed to train even harder for knighthood.

   The sky was clear as could be, and the temperature was perfectly mild, making it an ideal afternoon for the occasion. Pipit whistled loudly above the commotion from the students. A hush lulled over the small crowd. Instructors Horwell and Owlan caught up with the rest of the students and observed from the edge of the plaza.

 

   Pipit motioned Junko and Groose to him and manually shuffled them to their designated starting points. He cleared his throat to give out the rules of engagement.

      “The rules are simple! Begin here at the plaza! Take off and head west!” Pipit jolted his arm in the same direction as described. “Circle the small southwestern island on it’s north end, turning east on its south end, and returning here!” He aimed his finger to the ground he was standing on “First one back, wins fair and square! And no bird eggs, rocks, or likewise!” He turned his head to Groose. Next, Pipit fished a handkerchief from his belt pouch and held it above his head “ Are we ready, classmates?”

 

   The brunette and red-head took their individual starting positions. Groose was in a half-crouch to the left, and Junko on the right, mirroring Groose’s pose.

 

      “Go!” The students cheered as soon as Pipit’s handkerchief leapt from his hand.

 

   Groose and Junko sprinted! In unison, they both leapt from the plaza platform. Junko’s loftwing arrived on-call first, and she immediately took the lead. Groose mounted atop his own loftwing took off after her. Not far from the starting point, an acceleration rock was in Junko’s flight path. She aimed her loftwing straight into the opening to gain more distance.

   Groose was behind Junko by a few loftwing lengths. He accelerated through the same rock, not yet closing the gap ahead of him. He admired the challenge Junko posed to his own skills. Groose, albeit known as a prankster among his peers, was rather proficient in flying. Most of the time, the other students only notice his tricks and bullying. But he was confident in himself, and his ability to keep up. He just had to take control of this race, and quickly. The gap between loftwings grew longer as they both approached the mid-point landmark.

   Junko veered her loftwing and executed a hairpin turn around the island, taking a nosedive to gain speed lost in the turn. She was still ahead!

      “ _If I pass through that rock again, this race is mine!_ ” Junko reassured herself. Out of her peripheral, she spotted Groose beginning his same hairpin turn.

   Only for a moment, she looked back. Groose was above her, but still behind. He had swerved sharply enough to catch up to the tail-end of his opponents loftwing. She commanded her mount to flap its massive wings, trying to increase the distance. The loftwing powerfully beat its wings and lifted Junko level with her rival.

   Groose was catching up, knowing the moment to order his loftwing to hasten. He looked to his right at Junko, who was fixed on the rock ahead. Groose flagged his loftwing in her direction. Junko reacted immediately, and steered her loftwing in the opposite direction, switching sides, but still barely ahead. She mentally complemented Groose for that move.

   Junko was closing in on the acceleration rock, the key to easily winning the match. Banking back to the right, she lost about a meter of lead.

      “ _Dammit, I may just-_ ” she glanced over at Groose. Her pace decelerated while she stared precious few seconds too long at him. Groose’s shawl was upturned in the wind, and Junko could see how large his arms were. Junko was caught in the moment at just how broad his shoulders were too, while Groose took the lead in the race. She realized she was staring at his back, and Junko cursed at herself. How could she ogle him like that? Junko whipped at her loftwing's reigns after Groose. But she had cost herself the few seconds that would have secured her victory. Groose zoomed into the acceleration rock and exited out the other side.

 

   And with that, Junko had lost the race.

 

   Groose and his loftwing landed safely back in the plaza, taking in the success after many days of ties  between his friend. Junko landed a moment after him, moderately out of breath, still cursing herself. Everyone who was waiting was now exuberant, congratulating Groose, commenting on how cool he looked making his turn midway.

   Junko received praise as well. The two of them did nearly tie, that much was true. It was apparent to everyone that Junko had the race in the bag, but noticed her fall short. Nobody made mention of it though. There was no prize to be had, only good sport and excitement. Both Instructors were thoroughly impressed with the competition. Instructor Horwell expressed more approval, while Owlan was reluctant to encourage such rowdiness.

   Groose turned to see Junko talking with Karane and Zelda, but when he listened in, it was primarily Zelda praising and Junko thanking her. Karane signaled Junko with her eyes, switching her gaze up and behind Junko, then back to her “ _look behind you!_ ” Promptly, she spun around, meeting Groose’s wide-eyed and excited expression. He lifted Junko up into a spinning hug, then let her down gently.

      “Ha-HAH!” Groose boasted “I won finally!” He put his hands on his sides

      “I let you win! I’m being a good sport” Junko hid her shame about losing with more compliments, though she could feel her face flushed red “You’re a really good rider, no doubt about it!” She smiled and held her hands behind her hips.

      Groose chuckled “Junko you were amazing out there! I don’t know how you didn’t beat me when you had the head start!”

      “Heh, yeah, I don’t know either. I messed up big time!” she shrugged. “But it’s alright. I’ll just beat you next time, future knight!” Junko let out a giggle.

      “It’s a deal!” Groose offered his clenched fist for Junko to bump hers, sealing the deal. She obliged.

 

   They started their way home. Trailing behind him, Junko admired the same sight that disturbed her focus during the race -- Groose’s broad shoulders. She mentally kicked herself again for being something so inane as letting her crush on Groose get the best of her.


	3. Safety Net

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junko learns a valuable lesson. Let's hope she takes it to heart.  
> ***

   It was the end of the week and the students of Skyloft were promised a day of flight practice for a new lesson. Instructor Horwell led the students out to the plaza to prepare them for takeoff. At the front of the group were Zelda and Link chatting away with Fledge. Behind them were Groose, Junko, Strich, and Cawlin. Groose scowled at the back of Link’s head and mocked him by making a face, making the other three immaturely giggle. The redhead believed he was best for Zelda, that he _deserved_ to be with Zelda. Groose felt irritated every time he saw Link and Zelda bonding. Even knowing the two were childhood friends, he still held it all against him for spending all his time with Zelda, self-nurturing a rivalry with Link.

   Junko managed to hide her envy of her friend Zelda underneath a coy smile and a roll of her eyes. Her heart plummeted into her belly whenever she noticed Groose staring at Zelda. It couldn’t be helped, the truth being that Groose had an intense crush on Zelda and Junko held equally strong feelings for Groose. His obliviousness became a blessing at times to mask the seldom hints of emotions Junko didn’t intend to drop. She hoped he would never realize the truth, while simultaneously wishing she could find it in herself to open up her feelings to this boy.

   Horwell stopped in front of the Light Tower and turned to face his students. He crossed his arms behind his back and began speaking

      “As you all know, or should know, the Qualification Exam is in exactly five days. The Wing Ceremony is another five days following that, this will give you a total of ten days to fit in any last-minute practice. In preparation, today I will be teaching you a new technique to increase your chances of success.”

      “Like I’ll need it.” Groose retorted. Junko elbowed him in his right side, looked at him and mouthed “shut up”. They both returned their attention to Horwell, who continued to explain.

      “The Technique is named The Dash. I will explain how it works over at the Sky Rock Cluster. Follow me there on your loftwings!” Horwell leapt backwards off of the Plaza ledge. He called to his loftwing with a high-pitched whistle of three notes. His grey loftwing sprung to action, catching him on time. Horwell led the way to where the lesson would continue. Groose, with his two friends, rushed ahead of everyone to be the first flying. Alarmed, Fledge reacted by rushing himself off the edge of the Plaza and calling his loftwing.

      Zelda only sighed “What a bunch of oafs” she commented as she dashed off the ledge “C’mon Link! Junko!” Zelda shouted as she soared away on her blue loftwing.

      “See you there!” Link waved back at Junko.

   She sprinted as Link dropped below view. Junko leapt headfirst and whistled to her bird. The dark orange loftwing seized her and ascended upwards, gaining speed.

 

   Every student’s loftwing was perched upon a boulder as the students awaited Horwell’s Instruction. Junko landed her steed in the space next to Zelda on the same floating rock. They exchanged a friendly smile and made small talk. They giggled about earlier, how Groose bolted ahead of the group.

   The students were all eager to learn a new skill, even Link showed enthusiasm apart from his usual head-in-the-clouds demeanor. Horwell made sure everyone was present and began the lesson.

      “A Dash is an intense burst of speed mid-flight. You may accelerate greatly, though this move costs you some control over your direction. Your loftwing cannot turn very well while they are Dashing. The main advantage this brings you is a head on your opponent. It is also a maneuver you can utilize as a quick attack, We instructors advise that it be specifically used on the octorok and guay, not your fellow peers.”

   Groose could feel the teacher’s eyes on him. Horwell pointed to an octorok attached to a neighboring rock.

      “I will demonstrate a Dash on that monster. Watch closely!”

   Horwell and his loftwing ascended from the rock. He aimed his mount at the magenta creature and dove straight for it. He let out a guttural _hutt_ , by which his grey loftwing tucked its wings to its body and charged forward. The attack knocked the varmint into the sky and it disappeared in a puff of purple smoke. Right away the youths cheered at the sight of the new maneuver. Instructor Horwell returned to his post.

      “That, is a Dash. Command your loftwing to launch itself forth! Now, who will be first to demonstrate?” Horwell received silence “No one? You all were hollering a moment ago!”

   Each student avoided eye contact with him. The teacher sighed.

      “Zelda!” She perked up at Horwell’s call.

      “Yes instructor!” Zelda repositioned her loftwing to be ready for flight.

      “You’re first! Command your bird, just like I demonstrated! Everyone, keep your eyes on Zelda.”

   Junko had exhaled a sigh of relief she had held in her lungs. Zelda turned to Junko with a puzzled expression, mouthing “ _Why me?_ ”. In return Junko made an equally perplexed face, mouthing back “ _Just go!_ ” Zelda rolled her eyes and took off from the boulder. Junko felt that she could relax now that she wasn’t picked first. As Zelda suffered being the guinea pig for the class, Junko allowed her gaze to drift in her surroundings. Over to her left, she saw Groose and his bird settled on another floating boulder. He appeared to be paying full attention to the lesson and didn’t catch Junko peering his way.

   A few moments more of staring, she began to notice something off about his face. He was in a trance-like state, half smiling as Zelda soared in between the boulders. A pain electrified Junko’s chest. Her face felt hot, and she could feel tears pooling in her eyelids. Abruptly, Junko lashed her bird’s reigns and lifted off of her perch in a flurry of panic. She aimed north-east, and glided over Horwell and Zelda. The students recognized that this was not Junko volunteering for the lesson. Instructor Horwell shouted her name, where was she going, to no avail. He directed all of the students to head back to the plaza to wait for him.

   Immediately, he took off after Junko. Following after her without delay, he saw that she was heading to a small floating island in the north-eastern quadrant of the sky. Junko hopped from her loftwing and disappeared from sight below a small cliff. Horwell descended to the island, landing himself next to Junko. She sat up resting against the cliffside, eyes closed and stifling back sobs. Horwell crouched down, and spoke to Junko softly.

      “Junko, what is troubling you so deeply?”

      “It’s nothing” She did not look at his face. Junko tried to suppress the truth.

      “We both know that is not the case. Please tell me.” Horwell implored.

      “It’s just...Not fair! These feelings and this jealousy!” She supported her head on her knees.

      “Feelings? Please tell me more.” He switched from a crouch to a kneel.

      “She’s..my friend but...He likes her so much...and I just wish he’d look at me that way!” Junko revealed the matter at hand.

      “Ah, love. Wishing won’t do you any good. Neither will bottling it up. Feelings are not a potion, they must be expressed whenever possible. It’s...Groose is it not?” He assessed.

      “Yes...but what am I supposed to do? I can’t just tell him! I’ll be rejected. He doesn’t try to hide his feelings unlike me.” She looked at her teacher opening up her desperation.

      “I see now…” He looked away to process the information.

      Junko reburied her head in her knees “Please don’t tell anyone who it is...or what we talked about”

      “I swear I will respect your privacy” Horwell promised to her.

      “What do I even do now.” she sulked.

      Horwell offered the truth “You are his friend.”

      “And?”

      “You are meant to support his decision and help him in whatever way you can. Even, if it hurts. And I can sympathize with your pain. Please Junko, be brave.”

      “What will I do if he finds out?”

      “If he finds out, at all. We do not know the future.” He shook his head.

      “Maybe I should go see Sparrot the Fortune Teller then.” Junko mused.

      “His predictions are not always...advisable. I would not suggest it. Whatever happens is meant to be, Junko. For now, you must wait and bear through the stress with a smile. If he cares about your feelings, he will notice your grief. Believe in me.” He reassured her.

      “Alright. Thank you Instructor Horwell.” Junko raised her head and made a small smile.

      Horwell stood up “Come now, let’s head back. The lesson can wait.”

 

   Junko and her teacher both took off from the island and flew back to the plaza.

 

   Horwell landed first, informing the students he was postponing the lesson. A chorus of exaggerated disappointment echoed from them. Cawlin scoffed and turned to Groose.

      “Geez Junko sure put on a big show.” Cawlin retorted “Y’know I heard she was up to something this year for the Wing Ceremony. This had to be part of it.”

      “Cawlin, shut up.”

      “No really, you gotta listen to this!”

      “Look, maybe later, man.” Groose hushed his friend. He wasn’t in the mood to hear it, but Cawlin had already planted the seed in his head.

   As everyone else turned and started back home, Junko then landed on the wooden platform extending from the plaza, letting out an _oomph_ upon touch down. Groose stood as Cawlin and Strich began walking home. Hearing that sound, he looked over his shoulder. Turning around, Junko was brushing herself off, and her face was flushed red. He quickly stepped over to meet her. The thought popped up in his mind of what Cawlin mentioned, but he pushed it back down.

      “Junko!” Groose called to her

      “Yes?” She said softly

      “Why...Why’d you take off like that?” He crossed his arms with a look of concern on his face.

      “I’m just...stressed out. Stressed about the qualification exams. Nothing too serious.” she brushed the matter off.

   He didn’t think that answer sounded quite genuine, though Groose could see how upset she seemed. Now wasn’t the time to banter. He was just glad his best friend was okay.

      “Alright then.” He uncrossed his arms, placed his hands on his hips and continued “But if somebody is giving you trouble, you tell Groose who to flatten. Yeah?”

      “ _I almost want to flatten you, you idiot_ ” She thought “Sure thing. I’m just…” she looked down at her feet, then back up “I’m just gonna go back to my room. See you later.”

      “Uh huh” Groose agreed. He pat her on the shoulder two times. He turned back around to rejoin Cawlin and Strich, who seemed to already forget about the incident and were laughing away. He thought again about Junko’s answer. Was there really anything behind Cawlin’s words? He asked himself why she wasn’t completely honest with him. Groose hadn’t known Junko to lie like that, not since they were very little kids. He remained quiet and in thought until he reached his home.

   Junko ambled to the Academy. She looked back for a moment to see Groose with his two friends. The two of them were laughing, but Groose stood firm, crossing his arms again. She thought for a moment that perhaps he saw through her quick dismissal. Junko put it aside in her mind, figuring it must have been because of something else. Feeling a headache coming over her, Junko padded her way through the Academy doors and upstairs to her room. It was time for a nap, especially after a mild panic attack.


	4. Untangled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a girls day out! Karane tries to lighten Junko's mood and get her mind off of things. When they meet back up at the plaza with Groose and the gang, he and Junko end up splitting off from the group! Groose notices her low demeanor and tries to cheer Junko up too!  
> ***

      “Morning sleepyhead!” Junko heard from below her bunk.

      “It’s not morning though is it” she grumbled

      “Not at all! You slept all through the morning. It’s past noon. You ready for lunch?”

      “I suppose so” she rubbed her eyes

      “Come on down!” Karane battered the sides of her roommates bed until Junko sat up, her hair in a frizzy mess. Karane went outside of the room and waited for her to wake up fully. Junko noticed her dark red shirt and light trousers were the same as yesterday’s. She remembered taking off her boots and shawl in a haze to lie down, but had no memory of getting ready for bed. She didn’t bother, there was no leaving the room the night before with how awful she felt.

   The image of Groose's shoulders as he walked away replayed in her mind. Anxiety flooded her body all over again. Then, a memory of crying into her pillow, until she was completely tuckered out, resurfaced. A voice in her head hissed her insecure feelings  _ “give it up, you’ll never be good enough” _ . Forcibly shutting her eyes and shaking her head, she repeatedly muttered  _ go away! _ at the voice. It silenced, and she helped herself off of the top bunk of the bed. 

   The weekend hit Junko like a sack of bricks. Still half asleep, Junko followed Karane downstairs into the kitchen, groggy as could be. Beams of light coming into the stairwell blinded her through her eyelids. They joined the rest of the students gathered downstairs. The chatter she heard from the stairwell was drowning her ears in sound. Fledge sat with Zelda and Link, and Groose of course sat with Cawlin and Strich. And the professors, all sat together surrounded by paperwork. Even on the weekends, the old woman Henya who ran the Academy Kitchen would still cook a meal for anyone who decided to hang around. 

   Karane and Junko had chosen a seat at the corner side of a table close to the opening of the kitchen. They sat with their lunch as Karane started in on Junko.

      “Jun, is everything going alright? What was all that yesterday? Everybody was worried about you.”

      “It wasn’t that big of a deal. Nobody needed to worry about it.” she dismissed and chomped into a whole hard-boiled egg.

      “Junko...incase you haven’t noticed, we all look out for each other in some way. That ‘nobody’ is everyone in this room.” Karane’s expression was of concern.

      “‘Nobody’ should worry because it doesn’t even matter.” Junko insisted.

      “Is this about--”Junko hastily moved her hand over Karane’s mouth.

      “ _ Shush! _ And yes...it was! Fine, I looked at  _ him _ and he was staring at  _ her _ . And nobody else saw it so I ran off. The best part was when he stopped to ask me what was wrong after I landed back home. I feel like giving up, Karane.” she laid her fork down.

      “That...guy. He’s the one who needs to give up, not you.”

      “I feel like he won’t ever give up on Zelda til he’s got a ring on her finger.”

      “Oh, tail feathers! Zelda doesn’t even like him beyond friends! You two are best friends, aren’t you?”

      “That’s probably all we’ll ever be. Friends.”

      “We both know Zelda is going to reject him eventually. And why? Because he picked the wrong girl to stare at.”

      Junko couldn’t resist belting out a laugh. “That’s for sure.”

      “You’re wonderful! I think he will see that soon enough.” She pat Junko on the side of her arm resting on the table.

      “I suppose you’re right.” Junko sighed.

      “Now eat up! You missed dinner ‘cuz you slept all that time.”

      “I must have been really tired. I still feel bad. I…” She paused “...think I cried myself to sleep.”

      Karane frowned “Oh, Jun.”

      “I’ll be fine.”

      “How bout we head to the Lumpy Pumpkin later and talk about idiot boys?”

      “Like Pipit!”

   Karane bust out laughing to which Junko giggled. Some minutes later they finished their meals and headed out of the academy.

 

   The girls spent the early afternoon at the Lumpy Pumpkin sharing gossip with the waitress Kina. Pumm, Kina’s father, audibly grumbled from the back of the restaurant at the chatter. Kina’s father in actuality enjoyed to see the company getting along. When Karane and Junko stop in, their presence breaks the silence of the afternoon crowd most days. Today they volunteered to help pick pumpkins with Kina, out in back of the restaurant. Normally, a back-breaking task for Kina by herself. 

   Following their stop at the Pumpkin Landing, Karane made an offer to teach Junko a few pointers about flying. Karane hoped, perhaps she could ease the weight off of her friend’s shoulders, even by a little. Junko soared through the sky following Karane’s instructions. Karane tried to recreate her ceremony-winning technique from the year before last. She, though, warned Junko she got lucky because of an eastern wind that sped her dash technique by a long shot, aiding her victory. Junko assumed she would not get that lucky, and knew practice was her only shot at getting over these feelings of uncertainty.

   Junko had strong suits, she was a great racer, and quick witted, but she was trying to pay attention to her shortcomings. In her race with Groose's the day before, it was plain to see how easy it was to allow her feelings to precede her focus and lose. Diligence was important as a Knight, and she knew she wasn’t showing it. There was still plenty of time before the student's qualifications exam, so she felt relaxed that she had some time to work on this. She contemplated as she flew behind Karane.

   Her feelings could not, no, will not cost her the concentration she needed to pass on to Knighthood, she decided. It was time to get this crush under control. Junko had feelings for Groose's ever since they were children. She remembered how much goofier he used to be, and how much he tried to make her laugh. Junko was a crybaby when she was a kid, and Groose was always there to make her smile again. As they got older, Groose became somewhat of a bully. She suddenly felt sad remembering  their childhood days.  _ If he’s a jerk now, why do I still like him so much? _ Junko had no answer for her own question. Her feelings weren't going away anytime soon, so there is no other choice, she must gain better composure. 

   Howell's words rang in her head “You are meant to support his decision and help him in whatever way you can, even if it hurts”. And of course, it  _ hurt _ , but she knew in the long run that this was for the better. Groose was her  _ friend _ , not her possession. Acting jealous over Zelda won’t bring her and Groose closer. Zelda is her friend too, she had never done any wrong towards her, Zelda is very kind and upbeat. But the harsh voice in the back of Junko's mind, it loved to twist the facts and toy with her emotions. The voice made Junko feel lesser, especially recently, despite none of it being true.

   She reminded herself she had the same value as everyone in her class. No single person went out of their way to devalue Junko, no one except the horrible part of her thoughts. She knew she had to fight it back, especially with her Knighthood on the line. Junko’s mind was made up, she would try harder for the sake of her friendships. Giving out a yelp, she sped up her loftwing, heading towards her home land.

   Junko landed on the Skyloft Plaza right after Karane did. They were greeted with the sight of Groose flying overhead Zelda, who appeared nonplussed by Groose’s display of flight skill. Junko half-expected this encounter when she returned home. Her heart began to drop, but she tried to shove the feeling aside.

   Over at the light tower, Strich and Cawlin sat upon the ledge atop the first ladder. Groose was so caught up in his overconfidence that he did not notice Zelda begin to walk away, throwing her head back in exaggerated laughter. He then landed, and called out to Zelda with a boasting “see you later!”. Junko and Karane both burst out into laughter themselves. From behind the two, Cawlin had climbed down in a rush to protest their laughs.

      “Hey!! Don't laugh at Groose! Zelda should acknowledge fancy flying when it's right in front of her.”

      Karane wiped tears from her eyes “If you think that is fancy, you'll never become a knight, Cawlin!”

   Junko started laughing harder, to which Karane laughed in tandem. Strich who was normally silent began chuckling. 

   His round face became red, complimenting his dark blue hair. He fumed. Junko put her hands up to her mouth to stifle her laughter, while Karane looked away to stop her giggling. Groose strode up to his small friend, patting him on the head. Cawlin  _ ahem’ed _ to regained himself, then sneered at Junko, who wore a mischievous look on her face. 

      “Looks like my showmanship attracted an audience, right Cawlin?” Groose said, full of himself. He saw the looks on Junko and Karane’s faces, twisting his own in a questioning expression. “Something funny?” he asked them.

      Junko shook her head, trying to play off her previous laughter “Not at all!” 

      Strich walked up to the group and chimed in playfully “Maybe you're jealous, Junko?” he smirked.

      “No way! I can best Groose in anything!”

      “Like the other day? He totally beat you!” Cawlin barked.

      “Hey just because we’re holding off our Loftwing races doesn't mean I can’t beat him in other things!” she proclaimed.

      Groose’s attention perked up “Like what?”

      “Uh…” she didn't have an answer in mind right away. She slowly turned around, pretending to be deep in thought. Beyond the Plaza was a small bridge spanning the lake of Skyloft. With her idea in mind, she turned back around. Everyone looked at her expecting a grand plan.

      “How about…..we sprint to the east side bridge?” She tried to hold her smile, in the face of an unexpected challenge. It was taking her mind off of her feelings, however. She decided to play her hand.

      “A foot race, huh? Duh huh huh, you're on!” he raised a fist in eagerness.

      “Well…” she turned away, then looked quickly over her shoulder at Groose “THEN IT’S ON!” she jolted away ahead of him and the rest of her friends.

      “H-HEY!! JUNKO!!” He darted after her.

   Cawlin, Strich, and Karane stared at each other in confusion for a moment. Junko could be heard laughing as Groose hurried after her to the east side of Skyloft.

 

   Groose and Junko sat together on the edge of the bridge, tossing pebbles into the lake. Junko had won the impromptu footrace, allowing herself a small rush of an ego boost. He didn’t mind it after all, he recognized the jest. Groose considered her one of his best friends, and as such, he joked around with her frequently. 

   Their races together were all in good fun. Groose found himself appreciating her company a little more the past few days, what with the qualifications coming upon them. Then, a few days after that, was the Wing Ceremony, the day that decides one student’s Knighthood. Racing with Junko alleviated the pressure of what the future held, though for the sake of studying hard, they had to take a break.

   He noticed his friend started to give in to the pressure. Taking a glance at Junko after tossing a stone, he observed her eyelids were puffed, and her eyes were bloodshot. Telltale signs she did not get enough rest. He wondered, what was she tired from, and what in his abilities could he do to aide her?

   The words from Cawlin the day before echoed again in his mind. He however wanted to believe she had nothing up her sleeve. As long as he’d known Junko, she was never good at keeping the truth hidden. Groose now wanted to ask her what was truly wrong. A different idea crossed his thoughts, Junko always gave him a hard time when he brought up his crush on Zelda. Groose thought that perhaps that inciting her to bicker would liven her up. He picked up another stone and tossed it.

      “Duh huh, did you see how Zelda stared at me today? She totally digs me.” 

      “Yeah, by digging I think you mean she was digging you a grave with her eyes.” she gave a sly smile. 

      “Now that’s just mean! Whadda you know?” 

      “What I know is that she walked away when you weren’t looking~” Junko crossed her arms, thinking herself brilliant.

      “Aw, why do you care anyway?” he waved in dismissal.

      “I’m a good friend, I’m looking out for you, buddy.”

      “Hmph.” he slumped over.

      “I just think that, maybe you’re wasting your time and effort on her” She shrugged.

      “As if! She deserves somebody big and tough, somebody just as smart as she is.”

      Junko snickered

     “Hey, I can be smart when I wanna be!” he boasted.

   Groose noticed her spirits seemed a bit higher, but also, that he had no idea how to approach the subject. He almost began his sentence when Junko spoke first.

  
      “Whatever you say!” Junko pretended to notice someone approaching them “Oh no! Zelda is walking over here!” She pointed.

      “IS SHE?? HUH??” Junko caught him off guard, pushing him off of the edge. He created a large splash into the water. He waded for a moment.

      “Hah ha! You fell for it, literally!” she called down to him.

      “Shut up! That was a cheap shot Junko!” Groose emerged out of the water’s shore.

   She stuck out her tongue playfully. Groose stepped back over to the bridge stairs, his clothes sopping wet. Junko hopped down to greet her now soaked friend.

      Groose parted hair that was in his eyes “Okay, you got me. But for that, I’m not changing my mind.”

      “I’m sorry! Let’s go get you a towe- NOO!!” Groose lifted her off of her feet with ease and lobbed her over his shoulder, then immediately tossed Junko into the lake. She thrashed and surfaced the water, scrambling to get out of its cold grip. 

      “Gotcha!” He smirked.

      “Alright alright, now we’re even.” Junko took her half-ponytail out “Happy?”   
      “Very.”

   The two playfully shoved each other as they strolled to dry themselves off at the Academy.

   Groose and Junko were upstairs in the washroom, each rubbing a towel through their hair. Groose thoroughly ruffled his head dry and bent forward to style his hair into his signature pompadour. He stood straight checking to see if his hair stayed in place.

   Junko tied the shorter top layer of her dark brown hair into a high tail as it was before she became drenched by her best friend. He saw that her mood had improved mildly, but figured he should try suggesting that they hang out more. As they left the bath and walked into the academy, Groose spoke up.

      “Hey, I’ve got an idea. Let's go practice dashes!”

   Thoughts of the day before flashed in her mind. Junko didn't respond. She appreciated this gesture he was doing, but her heart was tugging her in another direction. Her anxieties were welling up once more, nearly spilling over the edge. Junko got ahold of her thoughts.

      “What’s wrong?”

      “Can I...tell you something?”

      “Yea, Okay?” This was it. Groose readied himself for the truth.

      “I’m don't think that... I’m gonna make it” She averted eye contact.

      This was not what he expected to hear. “Make it in what?” he asked.

      “The qualifications I, I don’t think that I'm good enough. I haven’t been doing too well in lessons lately.” Junko felt the pain coming back.

      Groose’s eyes widened “That’s totally not true! Junko you're like, really really good at flying! What’s going on?” 

      “It’s just...I'm scared. I'm really scared of screwing up!” her hands were down at her sides.

      “There's nothing to be scared of!”

      Junko clenched her fists together “I still am!”

      “I wish you weren't so scared! I dunno what else to say here. I think…” he paused.

      Junko looked up at him, relaxing her arms. She anticipated his words.

      “I know you got what it takes. I’ve seen you kick my butt at racing plenty of times! If I could knock your fear out though, I would.” Groose pounded his fists together. She smiled in reaction to his faith in her.

      “Thanks Groose I...needed to hear that from you.” Junko wiped her eyes before any tears fell.

      “Anytime, Jun. So...you wanna go flying?”

      “I’d love to but um...maybe not today. Let’s try for tomorrow instead, kay?”

   She wanted to say yes, but something nipped at her mind to refuse the offer. A feeling in her said not to push the envelope. She listened.

      “I’ll see you then!” he promised.

      “For sure!” 

   Before she could walk over to her room Junko was pulled into a tight hug by Groose. She buried the rest of her face in his shoulders as she squeezed a hug back. He let go after a moment, flustered, managing to keep a smile on his face. Junko gave him a slight wave as she scampered to her room door on the upper level. Groose kept smiling to himself seeing that he made a difference in her day, despite things not going as he had hoped. He decided to leave it for another time. Maybe it was nothing after all.

   She opened the door to Karane sitting at her desk drawing in a book. Junko flopped down on the floor onto a cushion and began to tell Karane about the rest of her day spent with Groose, smiling widely


	5. Cords

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One step forward, and two steps back...  
> ***

   The following day school was back in session. Instructor Horwell picked up the Dash lesson right where he cut things short due to the mishap with Junko. He made no mention of it and began promptly, making a final headcount.

   Up first was Zelda. This being her second attempt she still aced it. Horwell called up Groose after her. He cut it close, but managed to get the movement down. Junko applauded him from her perch.

   Horwell peered over at her, raising a brow. He decidedly called her to go next. She hesitated for a moment, not expecting the spotlight. An onslaught of uncertainty washed over her, but she didn’t have time to mull over her fear. Junko lifted her mount and took off.

   From seeing Zelda go before her, she knew the gist of how to perform the move. Junko crouched down on her bird and gave the command. Her loftwing accelerated into a wide corkscrew maneuver, executing the dash impressively. Horwell raised his brows without thinking. He was impressed with her.

   As Zelda turned her bird back to the starting position, Groose caught her attention. She expected to see him staring at her once again but, to her surprise he was not. Zelda observed that Groose was, in fact, staring in awe at Junko’s performance. She had but one moment too late to realize he was too preoccupied to notice his bird was veering in the direction of her own. The two collided in a flurry of feathers and screams. Zelda quickly called her loftwing back to her. Upon reseating herself, she reprimanded her classmate as he was caught by his dark blue bird.

      “GROOSE!! EYES ON THE SKY YOU BIG OAF!”

   Flustered and back on his mount, Groose shouted back “I KNOW THAT!!” his face was almost as red as his hair. Zelda paused, he shouted back at her? Without tripping over his words? She found it noteworthy, as she caught him affixed on Junko’s performance. To hear Groose talk clearly directed at her was rare. Zelda was aware of Groose’s crush on her, and kept him at arm's length whenever possible. Zelda had nothing to reciprocate. Becoming a knight was utmost priority.

   She imagined Junko would benefit far better from being with Groose vice versa, but had very few opportunities to put energy towards helping them along. Some days she couldn't talk to Groose for more than a few seconds before his eyes glazed over in his feelings. Today, however, seemed like a perfect chance to get Groose off of her back, And perhaps, make her friend happy in the process.

   After the lesson concluded, the students landed one after another on the school grounds, out front of the sparring hall. Horwell congratulated everyone on a job well done and announced what the next day’s lesson would cover. Zelda leapt from her bird and dusted herself off. Jubilantly, she trotted over to Junko, who just landed.

      “Junko~♪”

      “Oh, hi Zelda! I thought you were great today-”

      “I have something to tell you~!♪” Zelda bounced on her heels.

      “To tell me? What is it?”

   Zelda spoke with the widest of grins.

      “I saw Groose staring at you during your turn!”

   Junko was dumbfounded.

      “There's no way… Are you sure?”

      “The big idiot rammed his loftwing into me as you did that amazing corkscrew dash!”

      “A...amazing well I wouldn't call it that. Did he really...see me?” She rubbed the back of her neck.

      “Yeah! And he didn't have any trouble yelling back at me, unlike his usual self. He was too focused on you!”

   Junko caught a glance of Groose over by the archway with his two cronies. His back was turned her direction and his arms were crossed. His shoulder blades pressed through his tunic. She felt her face flush red. Zelda chimed in.

      “I don't think I'll ever understand why you like him, Jun.”

      “Well...he's smart,”

      “A buffoon.”

      “-And headstrong”

      “Thick headed.”

      “-A skilled flyer”

      “Reckless!”

      “-And takes the lead”

      “A bully.”

      “I mean…maybe it's a phase?” Junko smiled nervously

      Zelda sighed “Maybe you could stop him from picking on Link. I’ve tried everything.”

      “Oh, if I had any influence over him I would. Link doesn't deserve the torment.”

      “I think Groose has been jealous since the day Link got his Loftwing. He probably wanted a crimson one.”

      “You think... he isn't happy with what he has?”

       Zelda sighed “Which Is why I think he is a doofus. He ought to count his blessings. Like people who care for him greatly.” She turned to Junko, implying her.

      “Right…” Junko agreed weakly.

   Every student departed home for the day. Some, were out running errands, and some were at home. Groose had followed up with Junko from the day before, asking if she wanted to go practice dashes. She politely turned him down. But, she offered Groose to meet her at her usual spot later. He agreed. Junko wasn’t quite mentally ready to go flying with him until she had time to process what happened.

 

   Junko was at the island cropping she called her own, throwing pebbles into the pool of water below her. Junko had with her a journal in which she recorded her thoughts when she was alone.

   Today, she had tried to analyze on paper what had happened. Zelda really threw her for a loop that afternoon. But was that really what happened? Junko picked up another pebble and tossed it down below. Did Zelda misinterpret the situation in her favor for her own goals? Junko put her journal down and reached for another rock. She paused mid-throw. Wait, Zelda wouldn't lie, would she?

   Junko came to a realization. She was having doubts about her own friend. Zelda isn't like that, she reminded herself. It was difficult not to jump to conclusions coupled with her own insecurities. But Junko told herself, she wouldn't be doing anybody favors by doubting in her friend and feeling insecure. Zelda was trying to be supportive of Junko's feelings, and she needed to remember that.

   Her concentration was broken by the sound of footsteps landing next to her, and a familiar “Hey!” from Groose.

      “Oh, hey!” she replied, bringing herself back to reality. She’d nearly forgotten about inviting him.

      “I was on my way flying nearby and figured I’d come here to say...well...you did great. At the, lesson, I mean.” He let out a hmph.

      Junko stammered “Th-thank you. You really think so?” she looked at her feet. He really must have been watching her.

      “I’m here saying it aren’t I?” he said. Groose upholding his pride made Junko laugh a bit. He caught himself smiling. He took a seat next to Junko, crossing his legs.

      “By the looks of that dash, maybe you’ll have a chance at beating me in the exam. You must be proud of that Loftwing of yours, huh?”

      Junko looked out on the horizon “Kinda. I did what I saw Zelda do. My loftwing wanted to show off her best. She’s a little full of herself!”

      She thought of what Zelda mentioned, of Groose maybe being jealous of Link and his Loftwing. Maybe she could bring the truth out of Groose.

      “What about you and your loftwing, what do you feel about him?” she asked, turning her head to him.

      “My loftwing is the toughest and best looking bird of them all! But his pompadour is only second to mine!” Groose boasted.

      “The best huh? Better than Link’s you think?”

      “No doubt about it! He can fly circles around that red sparrow!”

      “I suppose your bond with him is as strong as anyone else’s”

      “I wouldn’t be this good at flying if it wasn’t. Unlike Link, he shows his bird no appreciation from what I see. He doesn’t even style it’s feathers!”

      “Is that supposed to mean he’s close with his bird?”

      “In a lot of ways, maybe.”

      “Sounds to me like you're a little bit jealous of Link!” Junko threw it out there to test the waters.

      “Oh come on! Why would I be jealous of that wimp?!” He waved his hand like he was waving away the thought.

      “Why would something like feather style mean he's close with his bird!”

      “I...you know what….” he closed his eyes, shaking his head. Groose knew she had a point.

      Junko laughed heartily, knowing he was stumped. Groose began laughing too.

      “I don’t know. Maybe in some way or another I feel like...I should have the Crimson Loftwing. It's special, isn’t it?”

      “You might be the only one who thinks so, Groose…” she disagreed “It’s not the Loftwing that makes you really good at flying or being a knight. It’s a lot of other things…”

      “Like what?”

      “It's like we learn in class. Knighthood is also about being a really good person, like being honest, or putting others before yourself. You would know this stuff if you weren’t always ripping jokes!”

   Groose’s heart leapt at her mention of honesty. The chance presented itself, and he took it.

      “Yeah...honesty…Some people are wondering if someone in our class isn’t holding to that value. From what I’ve heard, anyway. ”

      “Oh really? Like who exactly?” She almost didn’t take him seriously.

      “Class...mates…”

      “Okay, classmates, I get that. But who are they talking about?” She pressed, her interest piqued.

      “They might be...talking...about...you?” he ended with an upward inflection, giving her a shrug. He smiled with no confidence in his words.

   Junko’s scrunched her face in total dubiety. She let her mouth stay agape for enough seconds it took her to find something to say back.

      “I can’t _believe_ you just said that.” she said flatly.

   Groose immediately knew those words should not have come out of his mouth, and begun tripping over his words “Wait wait wait I meant--No, not--It’s like--uh...”

   She didn’t stay to hear the rest. Junko ignored Groose trying to continue on and stood up, grabbing her journal in one scoop, and leapt off the edge away from him. Groose watched her back seated on her orange loftwing soar away, banking to head back to Skyloft. He didn’t catch her face, though he imagined that Junko was quite distressed, and likely annoyed with him.

      “I’m a freaking idiot.” He muttered. Groose kicked at the grass and made his route home, regretting every word of his sentence moments earlier.


	6. Frayed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rumor heats up! Groose picks a fight with Link. How will Junko take this?  
> ***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for a fist fight, injuries, and blood mention

 

   The lesson of the day began as a simple topic covering injuries one’s Loftwing may suffer. Groose’s bird was almost never injured, he took fantastic care of his companion, even tending to it’s hairdo in his daily routine. It’s feathers and coat always looked the best, in his opinion. Groose held much pride in not only his care of his bird, but skillset as a future Knight.

   He deemed Professor Horwell’s speech boring, and drifted into his own daydreams. He propped his head up with his right hand while he pretended to read his textbook. A poke into his left arm broke him out of his haze moments later. It was Cawlin, wanting his attention.

      “Hey, Psst. Groose.”

   Groose rotated his head, newly alert. He raised his brows in response to his friend, feigning interest in what he had to say.

      “I got a bigger scoop about that one rumor. It looks like I was right. And, it gets better. Junko is teaming up with Link and his Loftwing to cheat!”

 

Link.

   A nerve stung in Groose’s head. Link was seated a row ahead and to his left. He glared at the back of his head. Groose already disliked him greatly, thinking of Link as an obstacle to what he felt he deserved. And he desired to be top tier, and win time spent with Zelda. Cawlin paused, noticing Groose’s eyebrows drop. He waited for him to react to his news. Unfortunately, Groose kept his eyes glued on Link for a moment.

   Loyal as he was to Groose, Cawlin had his own agenda, and intended to follow it behind his friends and classmate’s backs. The rumor was completely fabricated by him. If drama boiled up, and distracted everyone else from their training, then Cawlin believed he could swoop in, and take the prize for himself. He could finally be number one for a change, rather than taking backseat to Groose, as he was accustomed to.

   For his own selfish desires, Cawlin wanted dearly to become a Knight. He had an attraction to his fellow student Karane, even so far as to write poetry and unsent letters. In his scheme, she would surely notice him if he won the Wing Ceremony, passing with flying colors. All the while, the others become caught up in their frustrations, trying to figure out who’s stabbed who in the back. It was a foolproof plan, he thought. For now he focused on the easiest target, Groose.

   Cawlin encouraged his bullying towards Link, and even participates in it. If he could get those two in a fight, he could then split apart Junko and Groose, who had been drawn close together since childhood. Following that, came separating Karane from Junko, who were roommates at the Academy, but still close friends who seemed to share everything. He didn’t comprehend the friendship between the two girls, which created a gap in his plans. That bridge would be crossed when he came to it. The final step presented a bigger challenge, but worth the risk. After all Groose was after time with Zelda, ergo Cawlin felt that justified his motivation to be with Karane.

      “I’ll ask him about it after class.” Groose muttered, not sounding enthusiastic.

   Cawlin recognized that tone of voice as his intention to pick a fight. Perfect, he mentally chalked up a victory for himself. The two of them returned their attention to the class until it’s conclusion.

   Groose kept his eyes trailed on Link while everyone left class. Junko and Karane walked out together ahead of him, both already deeply involved in a conversation Groose was barely aware the context of. He noted that Junko didn’t sound particularly upset compared to how she left him yesterday afternoon. She seemed to not even notice he was in class.

   Shortly after clearing the lower level door, Groose strode up behind Link. He reached out and grabbed him by the shoulder.

      “Hey pipsqueak, I got something I wanna ask you” he let go as soon as Link turned completely to face him.

      “Oh great. What?” Link wore his disinterest on his face.

      “You mind tellin’ me how you expect to win the Wing Ceremony Race this year?”

      “I dunno, like everyone else? By flying?” he said with apathy.

      “Not from what I’ve heard. Sounds like there’s a bit more to the story.” Groose crossed his arms.

      “You’re paranoid, Groose.” Link brushed him off. Groose could feel his temper rising.

   Being close to Zelda isn’t enough now you have to _cheat_ to win the competition?” Groose stepped closer, shoving Link back in one motion. Link stumbled on his heels.

      “What gives?!” Link shouted

      “You’re gonna tell me what the hell’s going on, now!” He was fuming.

      “Back OFF!” Link said as he shoved Groose in return.

      “It’s _me_ who’s gonna spend time with Zelda, _not_ you!” Groose boasted.

      Link looked at him and shouted back “You’re so obsessed with Zelda when _Junko_ is the only person who likes you!”

   Like lightning, Groose’s right fist shot across Link’s face, hitting his eye. The surprise punch threw Link off balance and he hit the ground with his shoulder. Without hesitation, Groose stood over Link to knock him a few more times. Groose grabbed Link by the shirt collar, as Link gripped him by his shawl, managing to deck Groose’s cheek with his free elbow. Link landed a few more punches on Groose’s face, leaving a gash open on his lower lip. Groose yelped. The last to leave class was Fledge, who saw the scuffle begin. He ran back inside the Academy to get help.

   The two continued trade punches until Professor Horwell ran out after them, after being alerted by Fledge. Headmaster Gaepora followed after the Instructor, thunderously shouting at the boys to cease, startling them with his volume. Horwell and Gaepora stepped in to separate them. Groose struggled to get free and land one more hit. Pipit simultaneously hurried back to the Academy from his patrol to check on the situation. He was told by Horwell to take Link away and tend to his injuries. Pipit nodded and took Link in the direction of his home.

   Groose broke free of Gaepora’s grip and stomped off to his dormitory. His horrible mood was made worse by this fight. He quickly opened the downstairs entrance to the academy, and beelined to his room. Groose yanked the door open, and pulled it with all his might, loudly impacting the door frame.

 

_BAM!_ Junko and Karane were startled by the boom of a wooden door slamming shut with great force from the floor below. The Academy was typically quiet after school hours. When the lesson for the day let out, Junko and Karane went directly upstairs. Earlier that day, Junko couldn’t wait to tell Karane about yesterday’s event out on her Island. Filling the air with conversation, the girls had been enjoying what was mostly a quiet afternoon.

      “That sounded like it came from Groose’s room...” Karane chimed. She looked concernedly at her roommate. Junko knew what that expression was. It was telling her not to gauge the situation after just telling Karane what Groose had said to her. Junko sighed.

      “I’ll go see what’s up.” Junko stood from her pillow seat to check for the source of the noise. Outside their bedroom dorm were the stairs to the lower floor. Karane stayed at the doorway, just incase it turned out to be nothing serious, if Junko returned shortly after.

 

   Down the stairs on the first floor, Junko scoped the area. One quick glance around showed no sign of any angry persons, save for the dangling sign that was rhythmically swinging next to the door to Groose’s room. Karane was spot on in her assumption. This was not the first time Groose had stormed into the Academy angrily slamming doors. By then, just from auditory cues the two could guess which door from downstairs was being yanked around. Junko approached his door and tested the handle to see if it was locked. She didn't forget the day before at all, but Groose remained her friend. And, she cared greatly for him. The knob  turned, and she entered with care.

      “Groose? Is everything okay?”

   Standing in front of his closet and clutching his left fist, he stayed put. Groose’s hair was disheveled, but his face was angled away from Junko’s view. She stepped over expecting Groose’s face to be scuffed up.

      “Yeah, I--”

      “Let me see.”

   She wasn’t taking his guff today, defaulting to a stern facial expression. Just as she thought, his face was red with new bruises. His lip was busted open as well. Junko immediately motioned to remove his glove to reveal his bloody knuckles, fresh from punching. Dropping the glove, she held his hand up with both of hers to get a closer look. Junko noticed his hands were much bigger than hers, and, softer than she once imagined.

      “Good Goddess…” She uttered “You got into yet another stupid fight didn’t you?”

   Groose sensed he was pinned at this point.

      “Kinda…” he undersold.

   Picking up the glove from the ground, Junko then grabbed Groose by his wrist and pulled him towards the kitchen. She was annoyed that he acted reckless, and this wasn’t the first offence either. Time and time again Groose and Link would end up having a fist fight, and Junko would find either one of them in the dining hall covered in bruises at dinnertime.

      “Come on, we’re cleaning this up, idiot.” she said as she dragged him across the hall to the kitchen.

   Junko rooted around the kitchen’s  shelves for the bandages and medicine. While rummaging, she pondered what she was doing this for. Groose may be her best friend, but dressing his wounds wasn’t going to make him fall for her. She realized, she forgot Horwell’s advice so soon.

   This was a moment made to test her, wasn't it? Horwell referenced this type of situation, where one has to support their friend, even if it’s hard. Junko didn't even have to guess what the fight was about. It always ended up being about Zelda, and she heard this answer from Groose each time. So what was her motivation right now? What was it that made her walk downstairs to check on him? Junko concluded, she just wanted to be there for him, despite the circumstances.

   Groose took a seat, staring at the ground with his hands gripping both knees. He was still feeling angry from his fight, but compromised by the pain from his injuries. Groose knew he could clean up his own wounds, except Junko was already in the process. It was either her, or let the old lady Henya do it, so he obliged.

 

   Finally finding the right materials, Junko stepped back over to where Groose was seated and hopped up on the table. First she took his hand and wiped his knuckles clean with a cloth. She opened the jar of medicine and dabbled the green paste over the cuts. She placed another piece of gauze over top of his knuckles and began wrapping his hand in-between each finger, overlapping the gauze until his hand was wrapped completely. She tied it off with a bow and ripped the excess off.

   Next came he matter of the open cuts on his cheek, lip, and chin. Junko reached out with another cloth, hesitating for a brief moment realizing she had to touch his face. Not more than a second did she debate it, and cupped Groose’s jaw to wipe his face clean of the dried blood.

   Not sure where to look with his eyes, Groose stared at the ceiling. She reached back to pick up the jar of ointment. Dipping one finger in, she went to cover his left cheek. Groose winced, then realized Junko hadn’t touched him yet. She raised an eyebrow. Feeling the ointment on his skin now, it stung worse than he imagined. Groose whimpered. He noticed Junko mouthing the word _baby_ as she rubbed ointment on the other cuts needing treatment.

   Junko put the first-aid supplies back in the kitchen and returned to sit on top of the table with him.

      “Better?” she checked.  
  
   Groose sighed, flexing his bandaged hand “...Yeah”.  
  
      “I’m not always gonna dress your cuts for you. Quit getting yourself beat up.” Junko scolded.

      He clenched his fist “I can’t help it! Link’s said something that set me off!”

      “Yes you can help it! You’re choosing not to!”

      “Jeez! Why do you even care?”

      “You’re both my friends! And you, you’re my best friend, remember? I won’t put up with you fighting him all the time! Let me explain something to you”

      She started counting on her fingers “One, it’s pointless. Two, Link _is_ Zelda’s best friend. Three, she’s gonna actually hate you if you don’t cut it out!” Her hand went back down to her lap. “Alright?”

  Groose averted his gaze and said nothing for a brief moment while he considered her words. He turned his head away.

      “Fine,” he agreed “I’ll try not to punch his face in.”

      “Good.”

   Junko hopped down off the table and pulled Groose into a hug around his shoulders.

      “I’m glad” she continued. Groose hugged her back.

      “Thanks. You didn’t have to do this, though.” He was grateful she checked on him when she did. Although, Groose remained confused. The day before, he felt like she would never talk to him again. Here, she was acting to the contrary of that belief. Maybe she wasn’t mad after all, he pondered. He was glad for that, too.

      “But I did it anyway.” Junko repeated. Groose was still hugging her, she realized. It was rare moments such as this when he would show Junko his softer side. She appreciated it, every time it happened. The two of them had few moments of being alone, as Groose’s two underlings almost never left his side. Junko felt comfortable around him, like she could be herself free of judgement from stricter peers. She hoped Groose felt the same way, so that he could open up more hanging out with her.

 

   Behind them, Zelda firmly _ahemed_ at the two. Junko jumped out of the hug from being startled. She quickly leaned against the table crossing her arms, trying to seem collected. Groose stood up about to speak, though was cut off by Zelda.

      “The Headmaster wants to talk to you. Once, you are done here.” Zelda implied as if something was going on. Junko and Groose protested  simultaneously.

      “We ARE done!!” Both of them turned beet red in the face realizing how that came off.

      Zelda smiled knowingly. “Then hurry and go out and meet him before your punishment gets worse! He’s waiting in front of the Sparring Hall.”

       Groose groaned, and started jogging to the exit. He waved goodbye to Junko. She returned the wave where she still leaned, watching him leave. Junko sighed. Zelda stood next to her, looking coy.

      “What an interesting sigh-” “DON’T EVEN START!” Junko clamored as Zelda began laughing her head off.

      “What were you - _hee hee_ \- even doing back here?” Zelda wiped her eyes.

      “I think I may have convinced Groose to stop beating on Link...” Junko said puzzled at the prospect.

      “Seriously??” Zelda elated.

      Junko rubbed behind her head, embarrassed “Yeah. And all it took was me patching him up.”  
  
      “I think you may have patched up more than just his wounds, Junko” Zelda noted.

      “Wait, what do you mean?” she said in disbelief.

      “If he stops bullying Link, you may really have made an impact.” Zelda smiled.

    They could hear Gaepora shouting from outside of the building.

      “I need to see this” Zelda turned towards the large wooden doors. Junko followed right behind her, also curious to how this scolding was going.


End file.
